


夜袭

by jcy7151



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcy7151/pseuds/jcy7151
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	夜袭

距离天亮还剩五小时，樱才拖着疲惫的身子走出木叶医院的大门。  
最近因为流行病，医院的病人猛然增加，本该准时下班的她加班到了现在，好在病情已经控制住没有再大范围传播，接下来病人只需等待观察期过去就能彻底安心了。而这场突如其来的传染病未给木叶带来一点损失，幸好是虚惊一场。  
回到家先是去看了佐良娜，确认她有好好躺在床上睡得香甜，樱这才放心去洗澡。  
对于女儿，她很愧疚。佐助因重任在身，常年不在家，她又不能够完全放任自己当个家庭主妇，木叶需要她的医疗忍术……他们夫妻俩，残忍地牺牲了佐良娜本该拥有的幸福……  
或许是太累了，竟有些胡思乱想，她晃了晃脑袋，清空了这些杂七杂八的东西。  
樱回到自己的卧室，关好门又打开窗，才拿起吹风筒坐在床上吹头发。待头发干得差不多还要写报告，睡不了几个小时又得去医院，想到这她头都痛了。  
实在撑不住就申请调休吧……  
如此任性地想着的樱，忽然察觉到熟悉的气息，紧接着就被那人圈进了怀里，早已习惯了这种半夜的袭击，她关掉开关，松手，吹风筒直直地掉在了地毯上。  
总是这样，毫无规律的，偶尔半夜回来的男人好几次都从房间的窗户里进来，她就这么被养成了开窗户睡觉的习惯。  
炽热的呼吸在脖颈处传来，轻轻的吻落了下来，明显的湿意透过被吻的那处传递到大脑，当即就腰软了，整个人像是脱力一般倒进男人的胸膛里。  
“佐助君。”她情不自禁地喊出了他的名字。  
不行，今晚不可以，她还有事情要做……  
樱刚想从这场即将被点燃的情欲里逃脱，可是却一点机会也不给，圈住她的那只手从睡衣里伸了进来，准确无误地抓住了她右边的浑圆，拇指和食指迅速捏住了那颗凸起揉搓起来。  
她克制不住叫了一声，小腹下面开始发热，两条腿也不由自主地并拢。  
“老公……我……还要……写报告……”本该一口气说完的话，在他的动作下变得毫不连贯。  
听完这句话，佐助非但没有停止危险的行为反而更加变本加厉。他一言不发把妻子推倒在床上，随后压了上去，在她还没反应过来的时候，直接解她的睡衣纽扣。  
在佐助熟练的手法下，樱被剥了个精光，顺便把自己的衣服也褪下，他回到原位张口含住了左边的樱桃舔舐起来，舌尖时不时打着圈弹几下，他的右手也没闲着，捻起另一边来回拨弄转圈。  
“呀——”樱的手按在嘴上，心跳急速加快。  
夜深人静，如果不抑制着声音，是会出大事的，况且佐良娜还在隔壁……  
她的眼角冒出些许泪花，身体完全处于兴奋的状态。  
好过分！明知道她最受不了的就是这个！但是好奇怪，今晚的佐助君实在过于热情，以往要是表现出拒绝，他都不会勉强。  
舔弄着胸前的舌头慢慢往下滑动，留下了一条长而蜿蜒的痕迹，直到小腹才停住。一条腿被抬起来往后压，女性隐秘的花心再也躲藏不了暴露出来。  
当樱意识到佐助接下来要做的事时，刚才还朦胧的脑子霎时清醒，她支起上半身，手推上他的胸。  
“不行，这个绝对禁止！”她忸怩地偏过头，红润的脸被头发挡住了一半，“那里好脏……不可以舔……”  
修长的手指捏住她的下巴被强制扳回到正面，佐助的黑瞳里燃烧着不存在的熊熊烈焰，那是如何也掩饰不了的欲火。  
终于与丈夫直视的樱蓦然清楚了，他今晚是真的特别想抱她，甚至不惜用舌头只为了能尽快取悦她……他究竟从哪儿学会这些花里胡哨的玩意，明明以前只会简单的亲吻……  
樱勾住他的脖子，脑袋凑了上去，佐助一愣，随即反客为主加深了这个吻，她被吻得晕头转向，稍不留神，小蛇般湿滑的舌头就毫不客气入侵了她的口腔与她的舌头纠缠在一起。  
“哈啊……”来不及吞咽的津液顺着下巴滑下。  
她被再度推倒在床上，佐助热切的视线一直锁定在她脸上，没有移开一秒。  
“张开。”他的声音暗哑了许多，已经快要忍不住了，可是还不够……必须让她充分的准备好才可以。  
樱羞耻地别过头，用手背挡住眼睛，双腿却听话地打开。  
粉嫩的部位早已湿得一塌糊涂，两片小花瓣根本遮不住，可以清晰看见里面的嫩肉，在他的注视下，窄小的肉穴吐出透明的爱液。  
“不要看啊……很难为情……”  
完全不知道自己此刻声音有多软糯的樱，泪眼朦胧地看了过来。  
佐助的呼吸都加重了，他现在只想用硬挺的下体狠狠进入，然后操哭她——他深呼吸，忍住了。  
手顺着她平坦的腹部往下，最后停在了入口，他伸直手指，缓缓插入，甬道里柔软的媚肉立刻吸附了过来，他开始抽动。  
“额啊……”情难自禁地呻吟脱口而出。  
佐助紧紧盯着妻子陷入情欲的脸，又加了一根手指，她急促地呼吸着不自知地张大口露出了红舌，仿佛是在引诱他，他自然不打算放过，低头吮住她的舌，同时加快手下抽插的速度。  
樱抬高了腰，肉壁一阵收缩，大脑彻底放空了，什么也不想思考，她再也压抑不住叫了一声，身体颤抖着去了。  
“哈啊哈啊哈啊……”她大口呼吸着，脸潮红一片，抬起的腰重新塌了回去。  
还没等她缓过来，她感觉自己的下体被什么给抵住，并且上下滑动，粘稠的声音在室内作响，耳根都变热了。  
佐助握着顶端蹭了许多粘液，确保万无一失后，腰身缓缓向前挺，肿胀的巨物撑开肉褶，直抵深处。  
被填满的感觉充斥了樱的身心，她抱住他压下来的身体，双腿缠上他的腰，紧紧夹住。多年的夫妻生活，俩人之间已经不需要羞涩。她刻意挤压着体内的性器，成功听到了他性感的粗喘。  
她吻上了男人的喉结，舌尖从上面滑过。  
“唔！”忍耐已久的狼，再也不压抑本性，摆动起腰臀。  
汁液被插得溅出，打湿了俩人的交合处，随着性器不停抽动，入口的嫩肉也被翻进翻出。佐助爽得不行，全凭本能前挺后退再重重插入。他忽地立起上半身，眼睛牢牢锁在吞吐肉棍的地方，然后伸手按上那颗已经肿胀的珠核，快速揉动起来。  
“啊！”  
突然感到被较紧，若要保持刚才的速度就得加大力气，这对他来说根本不算什么，手固定住她的腰肢，他专心致志地用力冲刺起来。  
肉体狠狠撞击制造出令人面红耳赤的淫糜声，小穴想要死死绞住不让动弹，却还是无情的被反复进出，异常酥麻的感觉全部集中在了那一点，身上的人动作越来越快，不断积累的快感犹如火山喷发，在破碎的呻吟中，樱再次痉挛着到达了高潮。  
埋在体内的硬物依旧坚硬如铁，随着它的拔出，堵在里面的液体缓缓流了出来，内壁不受控制地抽搐了几下，她舒服得几乎要哭出来。  
好累，好想休息，真的不行了……身体的疲倦在提醒她，该休息了。  
佐助显然不想就这么结束，一只手翻过她的身体，被迫背对着身后的人，那只手移到腹部往上一拖，她的臀被抬高，膝盖下意识跪起。  
“我好累，不要啦！”  
她刚想转身反抗，男人的身体就直接压住让她不得移动，未曾软下的性器又一次捅了进来，比前面还要更加深入，甚至触到了子宫口，脑子里轰然炸开，这一下肏得她失了声，想喊喊不出。  
佐助这边也爽得头皮发麻，险些就失守，他稳了稳神开始慢慢抽动，每次挺入都顶到了以往不曾抵达的地方，那里仿佛有张隐藏起来的小嘴，在汇合的时候便会出现紧紧吸住他的顶端，就像在接吻一样。  
“呜呜……”  
樱发出微弱的呜咽，她觉得自己快死了，一旦注意到这个恐怖的可能，强烈的求生欲令她干出了自己都觉得可笑的行为。  
额头的菱形印记遽然消失，随之而来的黑色咒印逐渐扩散至全身，然而它并没有停下，毫不犹豫向着与她亲密结合的佐助身上蔓延过去。  
因为跟丈夫过夫妻生活，居然被做到怕死而开了百豪什么的！太羞耻了！  
重新恢复了体力，樱故意用力收缩下体的软肉，果不其然听见佐助失控的喘息，她配合着他的动作，摇动起臀部。她现在只想，立刻、马上、结束这场荒唐的性事。  
两个人一起耕耘总要比一人单枪匹马来得轻松，樱彻底放纵自己享受起快乐，眼角的泪不自知地滑落，全身都发着颤，爱液一股又一股地喷了出来，顺着腿根蜿蜒而下。  
佐助把樱压回床上，整个身躯趴在她背后进行最后的加速，他禁不住地发出几声低吼，白浊的精液从孔眼里喷出，尽数射进了妻子的体内。  
樱的大脑几近缺氧，头晕目眩中眼前似乎闪过白光，碧绿的瞳孔一缩，紧接着眼神变得涣散，不敢放声尖叫，只能用身体宣泄出这股酥爽到顶端的愉悦。  
百豪的黑咒印在这时消退了，‘啵’的一声，得到满足的佐助退了出来，白色液体缓慢从洞口里流出，甚至可以看见里面的肉还在小幅度的颤动痉挛，似乎还未从高潮的余韵中回神。  
等了半天察觉到不对劲的佐助翻过她的身体，紧闭的双目正显示着女人已然陷入熟睡。  
“……”  
最终，佐助带着她去到浴室，不太轻松地清洗干净俩人的身体后，他拥着妻子进入了梦乡。  
樱醒来时已是白天，本想质问丈夫从哪儿学会的那些，身旁竟已是空无一人，想必早早就离开了村子，她只好认命地起床洗漱，准备去上班。


End file.
